References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:    1. N. A. Turko, A. Peled, and N. T. Shaked, “Wide-field interferometric phase microscopy with molecular specificity using plasmonic nanoparticles,” J. Biomed. Opt. 18(11), 111414 (2013).    2. J. Kiihn, T. Colomb, F. Montfort, F. Charriere, Y. Emery, E. Cuche, P. Marquet, and C. Depeursinge, “Real-time dual-wavelength digital holographic microscopy with a single hologram acquisition,” Opt. Express 15(12), 7231-7242 (2007).    3. H. Gabai and N. T. Shaked, “Dual-channel low-coherence interferometry and its application to quantitative phase imaging of fingerprints,” Opt. Express 20, 26906-26912 (2012).    4. M. T. Rinehart, N. T. Shaked, N. J. Jenness, R. L. Clark, and A. Wax, “Simultaneous two-wavelength transmission quantitative phase microscopy with a color camera,” Opt Lett 35(15), 2612-2614 (2010).    5. D. G. Abdelsalam and D. Kim, “Real-time dual-wavelength digital holographic microscopy based on polarizing separation,” Opt. Commun. 285(3), 233-237 (2012).    6. P. Girshovitz and N. T. Shaked, “Compact and portable low-coherence interferometer with off-axis geometry for quantitative phase microscopy and nanoscopy,” Opt. Express 21(5), 5701-14 (2013).    7. P. Girshovitz and N. T. Shaked, “Doubling the field of view in off-axis low-coherence interferometric imaging,” Light Sci. Appl. 3(3), e151 (2014).    8. S. Chowdhury, W. J. Eldridge, A. Wax, and J. A. Izatt, “Spatial frequency-domain multiplexed microscopy for simultaneous, single-camera, one-shot, fluorescent, and quantitative-phase imaging,” Opt. Lett. 40(21), 4839-4842 (2015).    9. US patent publication No. 2016/0305761.    10. Christopher J. Mann, P. R. Bingham, V. C. Paquit and K. W. Tobin; Quantitative phase imaging by three-wavelength digital holography; OPTICS EXPRESS Vol. 16, No. 13.    11. I. Frenklach, P. Girshovitz, and N. T. Shaked, “Off-axis interferometric phase microscopy with tripled imaging area,” Opt. Lett. 39, 1525-1528 (2014).    12. P. Girshovitz, I. Frenklach, and N. T. Shaked, “Broadband quantitative phase microscopy with extended field of view using off-axis interferometric multiplexing,” J. Biomed. Opt. 20, 111217 (2015).    13. P. Girshovitz and N. T. Shaked, “Real-time quantitative phase reconstruction in off-axis digital holography using multiplexing,” Opt. Lett. 39, 2262-2265 (2014).    14. D. Roitshtain, N. Turko, B. Javidi, and N. T. Shaked, “Flipping interferometry and its application for quantitative phase microscopy in a micro-channel,” Opt. Lett. 41, 2354-2357 (2016).
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.